walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 26: Call To Arms
Volume 26 is the twenty-sixth volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes issues 151-156. Plot The issue begins with Rick and Dwight training a group of people whom has volunteered to be part of the communities new militia. During training the group draws out a sizable pack of zombies for practice. For a moment it seems they may have overreached but Dwight assumes command and gets them out of the situation. Rick meets with Dwight afterwards and compliments him on his military instincts and implies that he wants him to become a leading figure in the militia. Dwight complains that he left The Sanctuary to avoid having to be a leader but Rick tells him it's too late and that they need him. When they return to Alexandria, Maggie is getting ready to depart for The Hilltop. Rick asks her if she has decided how many people she can send to join the militia. She tells him that because Paul has decided to stay she could probably send ten but possibly more. Rick thanks her and tells her to inform Andrea, Carl and Lydia that they can come back. Rick heads home but Vincent catches up to him and thanks him for keeping him around. Rick assures him that killing him would only serve to rob him of the opportunity to make up for his one mistake and do more good. While talking to Vincent about this he suddenly stops to think and heads to Negan's cell. Negan wonders what he can do for him this time but Rick tells him he's just checking up on him, much to Negan's delight. Arriving at his home Rick discovers Gabriel waiting on the doorsteps. Gabriel tells him that having served as Alexandria's official reverend is something he is grateful for and feels he's been good at. Nonetheless, he has decided that protecting peoples souls aren't enough for him anymore and asks to join the newly formed militia. Rick agrees and says that he can start in the morning. Going inside his house he finds a sleeping Michonne who awakens upon his arrival. She tells Rick that she is going out on the boat again with Pete but Rick argues that she shouldn't anymore and that he needs her at the The Kingdom to assume the vacant leadership left by Ezekiel. Michonne tells him that she saw this coming and admits that the people there need her to lead them but herself needed someone to push her in the right direction to actually commit. The conversation then turns to the Sanctuary which also lacks leadership since Dwight left. Rick asks for Michonne's opinion and she tells him she'll think about it and asks how old Carl is. Elsewhere in Alexandria Eugene has been fiddling with the radio trying to make contact with whomever might be listening. He eventually starts to cry because no one responds when suddenly someone calls out his name. Eugene is stunned. Eugene and the radio survivor have a deep conversation, and promise to each other not to talk to other survivors about them. Gabriel is being trained to shoot walkers by Dwight. Still, he is worried how it will play out after Gabriel realizes that they're about to kill other survivors. Rick meets Brandon, and tells him he is sorry about Morton. Brandon attacks Rick, but Rick knocks him over and states he has to behave or Rick will kill him. Michonne catches the two and Rick leaves. Later, Brandon steals the keys to Negan's cell, telling him they could escape. Negan says he'll think about it. Paula informs Rick that the keys to Negan's cell are gone. Rick and Michonne run to the basement and see an empty cell. Paula rushes to the gate and finds Siddiq and Annie at the gate. They both ask her what she is doing at the gate, however she does not respond. Rick and Michonne come up to the gate and wonder if Negan escaped with Maggie and the Hilltop. Dante leads a group back to the Hilltop. Brandon sneaks away from the Hilltop group traveling on the road, and gives Negan his old clothes. They then start to argue and Negan pushes Brandon, telling him to take him in the right direction, then they both walk off. Michonne and Aaron talk with Rick about going after Negan. Aaron tells Rick that if Negan was smart, he would just leave and never come back, but Rick tells Aaron that Negan will probably try to hurt Rick and the rest and destroy everything they have. Michonne and Aaron then leave to try and find Negan. Eugene is talking to the Radio Survivor about his trip from Texas, the Survivor gets the idea that Eugene is from Texas. Their conversation is cut short when Eugene hears a gun shot and runs outside to investigate. Marco gets shot in the leg, Jesus grabs the man wielding the firearm, Eugene grabs the gun from the man. Jesus states he is a Whisperer. Eugene and Jesus take Marco the infirmary, as they leave the shooter seems stunned about what he just did. Dwight leads a team out in the open. Vincent almost gets bit, but Dwight saves his life, then they all kill the roamers that attacked them. Laura asks why Dwight has Lucille, he states that whoever takes control of the Sanctuary should not have her, as she represents a lot to him, including oppression, misery and authority. Magna and her group get into an argument, with Kelly, Connie and Yumiko about whether or not they should stay in Alexandria, Magna decides to stands by Alexandria. Magna tells Connie and Kelly, that they're doing this for Luke and for them, then Magna and Yumiko walk off. Rick asks Paul, the man who shot Marco about what had happened. Paul tells Rick he was scared and that he feels responsible for what had happened with Alpha. Rick then walks away, while Paul gets worried about his future. Michonne and Aaron continue their search for Negan. Negan and Brandon both end up at The Whisperers border, Brandon starts thinking about his mother Tammy who's head was one of the ones on the spikes that made up the border. Brandon starts to cry prompting to Negan tell him to stop being a pussy. Negan then feels bad and gives him a hug. Brandon then stats that he wants Rick and Alpha to kill each other, Negan tells him that's the plan. "Or Rather..." Negan states, as he kills Brandon, he then walks alone into The Whisperers border. Credits *Rick Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Heath *Mikey *Paula *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Marco *Hershel Greene *Dante *Julia *Vincent *Brandon Rose *Laura *Paul *Radio Survivor *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths Brandon Rose Trivia (To Be Added)